


Chemical Love

by semi_functional



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Depressed Harry, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Past Abuse, but doesn't play a major role until later, don't worry not by harry, it's explained, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_functional/pseuds/semi_functional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knew how Harry and Louis came to be. They were so radically different that they shouldn't make sense.  Their friends didn't think it would last, but, after six months, they stopped thinking that. Hybrid Louis, Depressed Harry. This is the story of how the two really need each other in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic. I'm really nervous so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed. The whole story is outlined, but not all of it is written. I'll post the next part soon since I have about half of that done. Thanks for reading, hope you like it! :D

**Introduction**

Growing up, Harry had always been a good child. He never gave his mom or his teachers any trouble. He never made his older sister, Gemma, mad by pulling pranks or generally being a pesky little brother. He was helpful when he needed to be, was always kind, and had the ability to charm old ladies without even trying. Really, the only problem about Harry was that he was always a bit withdrawn. He walked with his shoulders curled inwards a bit, didn’t talk much, and preferred to be alone in his room. His family chalked it up to being painfully shy, but as he got older and spent his days sleeping instead of going out with friends, his mother couldn’t help but worry.

It was around age fifteen when words like depression and anxiety started to be thrown around. Prescription pills, and therapy sessions came almost a year later. By the time Harry was eighteen, he was fed up by it all, and had stopped taking his medication. It only took a few months for them to wear off, and he had his first suicidal episode not too long after. It was right around the time his family got into a car accident that ended their lives.

              Now at twenty-three with a degree in business, working at a small company, and living in London, Harry was much happier than he was during his teens. He still had to take his medication, but the dosage was lower, and his therapy sessions were optional. He also had a great group of friends. Yes, he had made a lot of progress, but he still had days where getting out of bed was harder than usual. He still had days where he wondered if he really, truly mattered to people.

*******

 

No one really knew how Harry and Louis came to be. It was almost as if it were an overnight thing. One day, Liam, Zayn, and Niall went to visit Harry at his apartment. When they got there, and knocked on his door, they were met with a small kitten hybrid with big, blue eyes, and feathery, light brown hair. The boys didn’t really know what to say or think.  Except for maybe Niall who opened his mouth, perhaps to make some lewd comment about Harry’s pulling skills being good enough to get a hybrid. Before he could say anything, though, the kitten hybrid slammed the door shut, making the boys jump in surprise.

“ _Louis! I told you not to open the door!”_ Harry’s deep voice could be heard. “ _Who was that anyway?”_   There was no response, at least none that the boys could hear from the hallway.

The door opened again, this time by Harry.

“Oh! Hey guys, sorry about that.” He opened the door wider for his friends to step in.

“We leave you alone for one weekend, and you get a hybrid? Did we miss something here?” Liam inquired once in the living room, facing Harry as he removed his jacket to toss it on the couch.

A sharp _hssss_ sounded before the jacket was thrown back at Liam, hitting him on the head. Liam, Zayn, and Niall all turned to see the aforementioned hybrid sitting up on the couch with a scowl on his face, and carefully fixing his hair.

“Louis! That wasn’t very nice,” Harry scolded. “Sorry Liam, he’s still adjusting. Anyway, guys, this is Louis. He’s, um, he’s my…um.” But before he could figure out a way to finish his sentence, Louis had made his way around the couch, and sidled up next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, and nuzzled his shoulder, purring a bit, before standing up on his tippy toes and pecking Harry on the corner of his mouth.

“I’m going to take a nap,” stated Louis in his high, slightly raspy voice, before quietly making his way to Harry’s bedroom.

“Um, yeah…that” Harry said with the goofiest smile.

“Oh no, the frog face is out. This is serious,” said Niall.

“Hey! I do not look like a frog when I smile!”

“Alright, Alright, let’s sit down and have Harry tell us what the hell is going on,” Zayn intervened.

And they did sit down, but the conversation didn’t go exactly as they hoped because all Harry seemed capable of doing was gush about how great Louis was, or how funny, or how cute, and so on. By the time the boys left, they were more confused than ever, but it almost didn’t matter because they had never seen Harry so happy before. There was a light in his eyes that was lacking before, and an enthusiasm that left them speechless. Yes, this was the happiest they had ever seen Harry. And it kind of worried them.

A few weeks after Louis, the boys stopped wondering how the two had met, and why they were suddenly living together. In fact, it almost seemed inconceivable that the two were never together before, because they were always together now. It was the honeymoon period at its most sickly sweet.

              The dynamic of Harry and Louis’ relationship wasn’t one the boys could make sense of. Harry and Louis were two completely different people. This wasn’t one of those cases where their differences completed each other. The two were radically different in ways any other two people would repel the other. Harry was docile, whereas Louis was aggressive. Harry was quiet and a bit timid, whereas Louis was loud and brash. Harry was considerate, and Louis was selfish. So, really, Liam, Zayn, and Niall had no idea what drew them to each other; they couldn’t figure out what _kept_ them together.

              They thought maybe it wouldn’t last. But then after six months they stopped thinking that.

*******

 

**Scary Movie. Two Years Later. Harry and Louis have recently moved into their new house outside of London.**

Liam, Zayn, and Niall had come to visit Harry and Louis for the weekend. It was their last night, and they were leaving in the morning. As such, they were having a movie night.

“Niall is the popcorn almost ready?”  Zayn asked from where he was sitting on the recliner.

“Just two more bags. Have you guys decided on a movie?” asked Niall who was in the kitchen.

“Yep! We are watching a scary movie,” Louis answered from where he was sprawled on the loveseat.

“Harry was ok with that? He hates scary movies,” Liam, as usual, was concerned.

“He’ll be fine, he’s a big boy. I’m sick of watching rom-coms,” Louis complained.

“We could watch Iron Man or something. I don’t want Harry to get nightmares,” Liam suggested. He was starting to get on Louis’ nerves.

“I said he’ll be fine. Just put the movie in, and leave me to worry about the rest,” Louis said, leveling Liam with a hard look.

Right then, Harry walked in.

“Have we decided on a movie?” Harry asked as he tried to squeeze in next to Louis on the loveseat. Louis wasn’t budging.

“Yes we have! Now sit down, and enjoy the show,” Louis chimed.

“I’m trying, but someone won’t move their big arse.”

“Harry!” Louis gasped, “You love my bum!”

“Let’s not talk about Louis’ fat arse. I don’t need to know what goes on in your bedroom,” said Zayn.

“Not just in the bedroom,” Louis smirked. He was sitting upright now with Harry next to him.

“I will not hesitate to dump one of these bowls of popcorn on you if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Niall walked in balancing three bowls in his arms. “I still haven’t recovered from that handcuff scene I walked in on.”

“That sure is a comfortable recliner, isn’t it, Zayn?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at him, completely ignoring Niall. Zayn just raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“I especially like how the material provides for easy clean up.”

Zayn just stared at Louis, his eyebrow still raised.

“Very sturdy, too.”

“You mean it can support the weight of your arse without breaking?” Zayn mock-gasped.

Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

“Harry, I remember where we left the strawberry lube now. It’s tucked beside the cushion of the recliner for convenience,” said Louis.

              “Jesus Christ!” Zayn leaped out of the recliner with a disgusted look on his face.

“Alright Louis, that’s enough,” Harry pulled Louis into his chest, maneuvering them so Louis was lying on top of him. 

***

Afterwards, when the boys had gone to sleep and Harry and Louis were in their bedroom, Harry refused to sleep with the lights off.

“Harry, whatever happened to saving energy and being eco-friendly?” Louis stood by the light switch. There was a slightly mocking edge to his voice.

“What happened was my stupid boyfriend tricked me into watching a scary movie, knowing fully well how much I loathe them,” Harry words were only slightly muffled from beneath the blanket.

Louis huffed.

“Lovers, Harry. We are lovers. I’m turning the light off.”

“No, don’t!”

“Yes, you’re being a baby.”

And with that, he flipped the switch. The curtains were drawn so the room was pitch black, although it wasn’t a problem for Louis’ sharp, cat hybrid eyes.

He padded across the room to get in bed, his footsteps silent as usual. He reached to pull back the covers, making Harry jump.

“Jesus! You could have at least warned me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Louis just rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, Louis snuggled closer to Harry’s side. He could feel the nervous beating of Harry’s heart. He was probably imagining every worst case scenario involving monsters.

“Would a nice blowjob make you feel better?”

“Is the other option a bad blowjob?” Harry sassed. That just earned him a pinch to his side, making him grunt in pain.

 “I only let non-traitorous boyfriends who don’t trick me into watching scary movies give me blowjobs.”

“Lovers.”

“Whatever.”

A few silent minutes passed, but neither boy was asleep. Harry was too keyed up from the scary movie, and fidgeted every now and then which prevented Louis from falling asleep.

“Can I still have the blowjob?” Harry whispered after a few more minutes.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Yes, my lover has been forgiven,” he shifted so he could place a kiss on the hybrid’s nose.

“In that case, I’ll give you more than a blowjob. When I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your name, much less why you were so scared of the movie,” Louis grinned in the darkness.

*****

**Louis pouncing on Harry (The Next Day)**

“Louis, I’m home!” Harry called out. He closed the door behind him, and removed his jacket. He turned to open the hall closet next to the entrance, and hung his jacket in there. 

“Louis?” he called out again. Harry made his way to the kitchen, dropping his keys on the little bowl sitting on a table near the hall closet. In the kitchen he moved to pour himself a glass of water. Everything was silent, and still.

 If Harry was more alert, he would have heard the light creak of the wooden floorboards coming from the living room. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t. He rinsed the glass in the sink, and then made his way to the living room.

If Harry was more observant, he would have noticed a pillow on the ground near the staircase. Really, if Harry wasn’t so naïve, he would have thought it suspicious that Louis was being really quiet. The only time Louis was quiet was when he was up to something.

“Lou?” he called out again. He picked up a few stray items from the couch, and set them back where they belonged. He walked towards the staircase, stopping to pick up a piece of scrap paper from the ground. He stood up and was about to call out again, when a small growl ripped through the air, and a body came flying at him. The sudden impact made him fall, his head landing precisely on the pillow.

 _“Lou! What the hell was that?!”_ Harry exclaimed, but Louis just flipped onto his back and cuddled into Harry’s chest, purring.

“Missed you,” said Louis.

“Christ! I thought you were that… _thing_ from the movie last night! I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

“I’m supposed to be the dramatic one, not you. Remember?” Louis snickered, making Harry roll his eyes.

“Please never do that again. I don’t think I’ll ever recover.”

Louis maneuvered himself again so this time he could rest his chin on Harry’s chest.

“No promises,” he flashed his wicked smile, putting his sharp teeth on display.


	2. Louis' Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this in terms of how well written it is, but this is the best I can do with the inexperience I have :/

 

Louis’ Backstory

Before Louis moved in with Harry, he first lived in a small manor with his hybrid mom, Jay, in Doncaster.  The manor belonged to a wealthy, older man. He was their owner, as well as the owner of four other hybrids of different species that also lived there. He never learned the man’s name, always calling him Sir instead.

Sir was a sadist. He liked having beautiful things, and he liked causing them pain. He got off on torturing his hybrids. Every hybrid had a certain day of the week. Jay’s day was Tuesday. Louis remembered having to spend every Tuesday alone in the small bedroom they shared while he waited for her. He never ventured outside on those days for any reason at all. He was the only child in the house, and the other hybrids treated him horribly because of it.

You see, Louis was a mistake. Jay didn’t know she was pregnant with Louis until it was too late to get an abortion. As angry as Sir was, he didn’t dare get rid of him after they found out the baby would be a hybrid as well. He knew he could prostitute him to other business men to seal deals. He knew he could later on sell Louis for a large sum of money when the right opportunity presented itself. All under the table, of course. There were laws to protect hybrids, but, with the right connections, they were easy to get around.

Jay being able to keep her son sparked jealousy in the other hybrids, and they showed their resentment by mistreating the boy whenever they could. Like on Tuesdays when Jay wasn’t there to protect him. Some Tuesdays, the little kitten hybrid couldn’t sleep through his hunger or thirst, and he just had to try to quickly sneak into the kitchen. He almost never got away with it, and he’d return to his room, bruised and with a tear-stained face.

When Louis was 15, Sir decided it was time to sell him.  He never saw his mother again. The man he was sold to was named Michael, but instructed Louis to call him Master. He treated the young hybrid more as a slave, and if he messed up he would get whipped. Master was always yelling, and was emotionally abusive. He would always tell Louis how worthless he was, and how if it hadn’t been for Master’s “generosity” he would have ended up in a worse situation. Louis didn’t know how there could be a worse place than this. At least with Sir he had his mom to protect him whenever she could.

Occasionally when Louis would really step out of line, Master would cut off Louis’ airways and fuck his mouth, making him gag and choke and cry. The Spring after Louis’ 18th birthday, he ran away. He had to live on the streets for a few nights, and traded sexual favors for some money to get to London. He knew Master wouldn’t go after him because he had acquired him through illegal means, and Louis knew the only connection Master had that could help him get Louis without being sent to jail was Sir. Sir wouldn’t help though. He never did like Louis. Right now Louis couldn’t have been more grateful for that.

The day Louis arrived in London was a rainy one, unsurprisingly. He found refuge next to some bins in an alleyway that blocked most of the rain. It wasn’t until nightfall that it stopped, and Louis left the alley, wet and shivering. Not too far from there, he came across a building with a pinkish-red neon sign that simply read XXX, with muffled music escaping every time someone entered or left. On the door was a paper saying, “Help Wanted.” Louis figured this was the best option for him, having literally nothing to lose.

And that’s how the next few years played out for him. Every day he worked at the club, quickly becoming the manager’s favorite with how many people were brought in by the allure of receiving lap dances, and private sessions with a cat hybrid. And Louis did it because he had nothing to lose. He had experienced living hell, this was nothing. Actually, this was almost a godsend as sacrilegious as that sounded.  It was also how he met Harry. Innocent little Harry, who had rushed in to escape the rain, not realizing he had entered a strip club until he was already sat at the bar and had ordered a coffee of all things.

 

 

**Lace Panties**

It was morning. A carpenter was scheduled to look at the house for some minor renovations later today, and Harry was looking over his notes for the carpenter. He was standing in the kitchen between the fridge and the breakfast island when Louis walked in, rumpled in his sweats and plain t-shirt from having just woken up. He muttered a quiet and groggy “good morning” to Harry who didn’t reply, too immersed in his notes.

 Louis walked over to the cupboard to get a bowl, dragging a small step-ladder with him because Harry always put the bowls on the highest shelves. He got the bowl, stepped off the ladder, and moved to place the bowl on the island, noticing the carton of milk was already there. He looked over at Harry, who was still absorbed by his notes. His eyebrows were a bit scrunched, a small wrinkle forming between them.

Louis went back to the cupboard, sliding the step-ladder obnoxiously loud to the pantry to get the cereal before placing it on the island. He went to get a spoon, and then slid the step-ladder over to Harry. He got on it, grabbed Harry’s face, and gave him a big, wet kiss. He got down, slid the step-ladder to the island, tucking it under, and sat on the stool to eat his cereal.

“Good morning, Louis,” said a beaming Harry.

“You’re making the frog face again.”

“It’s my Louis face, deal with it.”

“Whatever,” Louis replied with a mouthful of cereal.

Harry went to sit down next to him.

“The carpenter is coming later today,” said Harry before pecking him on the cheek. “Can you please tidy up our room? He’s going to go in there.”

“Why? Our room doesn’t need any renovations.”

“I want to change the windows,” Harry went back to look over his notes.

“I like our windows. I like our room the way it is,” said Louis over a mouthful of cereal.

“They’re just windows, Louis.”

“They’re not just windows, they’re special.”

“Louis, you’re being dumb. Can you just please tidy up our room once you’re done eating?” he placed a quick kiss on Louis’ cheek before getting up.

Louis just glared down at his soggy cornflakes.

***

The carpenter was going to arrive any minute now, and Harry had taken a shower and needed to change quickly so he could open the door. He knew Louis wouldn’t bother to answer it. He’d been snippy with Harry since breakfast.  Harry wasn’t exactly sure why.

He towel dried his hair before wrapping the navy blue towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.  He walked towards his room, stopping in front of the door to turn the knob. It was locked.

“Louis, open the door. I need to change.”

“Change in the bathroom.”

“I need to get my clothes.”

The doorbell sounded.

“The carpenter is here, I need to change fast.”

A muffled _thud_ sounded from inside the room, but the door remained locked.

“Louis, come on.”

The doorbell rang again.

“Louis! I need to change! I can’t answer the door in just a towel,” Harry hissed in a panic. His patience was wavering thin.

The doorbell rang again.

“You better get that Harry, he doesn’t have all day,” Louis said through the door.

Harry huffed in frustration, glaring at the door for a few seconds before looking down the hall. He sighed and decided he was going to have to answer the door in a towel. He walked downstairs, glancing at every room on his way in hopes of maybe seeing an errant pair of pants. There weren’t any. He sighed one more time before opening the door, his body already in a half cringe.

“Hi, sorry for taking so long, I was in the shower.”

“Yes, I can see that,” The carpenter raised a disapproving eyebrow, pointedly looking at the blue towel.

“Right, well, um come in,” Harry stepped aside.

 “I was going to show you the windows in the master bedroom first, but um, maybe we can start with the ones in the guestroom instead. That one is just down the hall from the master bedroom.”

They were already at the top of the stairs by this point. The carpenter didn’t say anything. His silence was making Harry a bit nervous, causing him to ramble uselessly. When they passed the master bedroom, the door swung open. Louis stepped out and surveyed the carpenter for a bit. The carpenter seemed to be in his late forties, and was rough looking. His hair was already gray and his eyes seemed to be sunken in probably from fatigue after years of hard labor.

Louis quirked his lips, pleased he wasn’t some tall, sexy, older man. Louis was the jealous type, and never bothered to hide it. He stepped back inside the room now that he knew he didn’t have to worry about Harry being seduced.

“Wait, Louis, can you _please_ give me some clothes?” Harry could feel the carpenter losing his patience behind him.

The door opened again, except this time just a small crack wide enough for Louis to stick his hand out and throw something at Harry. Harry caught the black fabric with one hand; the other was holding the towel in place since it had gotten a bit loose. He shook out the black fabric to see that it was a black, lacy pair of tiny panties.

“ _Fuck!_ Louis!!” Harry’s face was on fire. He tried hiding the panties from the carpenter, but in his haste he almost dropped them. The hand holding the towel shot out to catch them before they hit the floor, causing his towel to almost slide open. Harry bent over and clutched the panties to his chest and quickly grabbed the side of his towel to stop it from falling down his hips.

“Mr. Styles, perhaps now is not the best time. We can reschedule.”

With that, the carpenter turned to leave. Harry waited until he heard the front door close and the sound of an engine turning on.

“Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson! I cannot _believe_ you threw your _lace panties_ at me!” Harry yelled, trying to open the door, but it was locked again. “I almost dropped my towel!” He banged on the door before making his way downstairs.

Now, Harry was pretty used to Louis’ antics. No matter how terrible of a thing he did, Harry never raised his voice at Louis. Sure, he would admonish Louis when he would step out of line, as he so often did, but he never yelled. Louis had sensitive cat ears, to begin with, and didn’t like loud noises as a result (which was a bit ironic considering how _noisy_ Louis himself was). Also, and most importantly, yelling was something Louis’ previous owner would do. Harry didn’t know much about the previous owner, but he knew he was cruel. It’s why Harry let Louis get away with so many things; he didn’t want to be on any level as that vile man. He wanted Louis to feel safe around him, not scared.

So knowing all that, he was feeling a bit guilty for letting his temper get out of hand. He obviously didn’t mean to. It was hard to make Harry mad because he’s always had such an easy-going disposition.  But, the combined stress from his job, and his extended family (who suddenly keep insisting he go visit them, but only if he didn’t take Louis because “ _Harry you can’t be in love with a hybrid, that’s unnatural. Your parents would have disapproved”_ ) already had him on edge. Not much was needed to push him    

Still, that is no excuse to lash out at Louis. He would definitely apologize when he came out of their room. For now he would just wait on the couch and watch TV.

***

              It wasn’t long before Louis came out of the room. He made his way to the couch slowly, with his arms wrapped around himself, and his cat ears hiding in his hair. He laid down on top of Harry (who was still in the blue towel), and snuggled into his chest.

              “Missed you,” Louis murmured. 

              “Aww, Lou, I missed you, too,” Harry replied. He wrapped his arms around Louis, and rolled over onto his side pressing Louis into the back of the couch. He bent his head down, kissed Louis’ forehead, and then quickly sprung away from the couch and ran up the stairs.

              “ _Harry!”_

              “Sorry, Lou, but I’m cold and need pants,” Harry called from the top of the stairs. Louis just huffed and crossed his arms.

***

              Later that night when both boys were in bed, Harry realized Louis had been really quiet all afternoon and looked over at him. He was lying on his side facing Harry, but wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t really looking at anything in particular it seemed. His mouth was in a pout, and his ears were lying flat on his head, hiding in his hair like when he got scolded. And his eyes, his big, crystal blue eyes, seemed so _sad_.  Harry had no idea why.

              “Louis?” Harry whispered.

              “Hmm,” Louis still wasn’t looking at him.

              “Are you okay?”

              “Fine.”

              “Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

              “I’m fine. Will you turn off the lights? I’m going to sleep.”

              “Yeah, baby, I’ll turn them off. Goodnight, I love you.”

              “Love you, too,” Louis whispered back.

              Harry knew Louis wasn’t fine, but he also knew not to push the hybrid. He’d go to him when he was ready.

***

The next day wasn’t much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this didn't seem too rushed. Sorry for the sudden ending.


	3. Louis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry.

**Louis’ POV and some more backstory.**

 

              Louis was well aware that not everyone was accepting of hybrids. He guessed he just never thought that anyone related to Harry could be so cold towards his kind. He knew Harry loved him regardless of what some people thought, but this was his _family_ they were talking about. The people who were there for him as he was growing up. The people that helped him pick himself up when his parents and sister died in that car crash. This wasn’t just some group of strangers on the street sneering at them as they passed by hand in hand. These people mattered.

So when Louis overheard Harry arguing over the phone with some aunt or whatever about Louis not being welcomed, he got scared. Their displeasure over Harry dating a hybrid could potentially make Harry realize how gross it is that Louis has cat characteristics. Harry could become so disgusted with having kissed and _touched_ someone not fully human, and throw Louis out. No matter how many times Harry has told Louis he loved him, Louis has never been able to figure out why. Why would Harry want to share his life with Louis? Louis who is worthless, used, and _an abomination_.

Of course, he’s never tried to ask Harry. Louis was worried if he asked, Harry wouldn’t know exactly why and realize Louis was not worthy of his love. And the truth of the matter was that Louis truly didn’t deserve to be loved and cared for by someone as sweet and perfect as Harry. Louis was certain of that. Still, he wasn’t going to stop Harry. No, Louis planned to take advantage and bask in every moment they shared. If Harry had somehow tricked himself into thinking Louis was good enough for him and wanted to be with him, there was no way in hell Louis was going to point all this out to Harry.

One could say that is where the problem laid. Louis wasn’t telling Harry his fears. Fears that Harry could quell because anyone with eyes could see how much Harry adored Louis. Well, anyone but Louis it seemed.

****

              The day of the carpenter incident wasn’t a particularly good one for Louis from the minute he woke up. To begin, his restless night of tossing and turning from the nightmares he had almost every night made him wake up in a grouchy mood. What made it worse was that the phone conversation between Harry and his extended family was still fresh on his mind.

              To be honest, Louis wasn’t upset over the windows in their bedroom. He didn’t even know why he brought them up. It was just him being difficult as usual. As he frowned at his cereal, he couldn’t help but remember Harry’s aunt telling Harry over the phone how irrational he was being by wanting to live with a hybrid. Irrational. _Dumb._

              After breakfast, he locked himself in the bedroom. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom across the hall since the bathroom in their bedroom was currently being renovated. He wanted to take a nap, but every time he closed his eyes, images from his nightmares would start popping up. He didn’t want to remember. But if he stayed awake, all he could think about was Harry having sense talked into him by his relatives and leaving Louis. Maybe it was a good idea for Harry to leave him. Louis was being selfish, and Harry deserved better.

              Harry’s voice startled Louis out of his thoughts.

              “Louis, open the door. I need to change.”

              Louis rolled over onto his side to stare at the door.

              “Change in the bathroom.”

              “I need to get my clothes.”

              Louis wondered if he made Harry mad enough, he’d finally get rid of Louis. If Louis was out of the picture, then Harry would be free to find someone else and have the approval of his family.  He sat up to lean against the headboard, sighing to himself before purposefully banging his head against the wall. Why can’t he just be good for Harry?

              It was then he heard two sets of footsteps climbing up the stairs, one heavier than the other. What if the carpenter is supposed to be Harry’s perfect match, but Harry can’t be with him because of Louis? The carpenter must be some tall, fit man who is actually useful around the house. Louis’ curiosity is what made him get out of bed and open the door to take a look at this man.

              Old and on the haggard side. That’s the first thing he noticed about the man. Definitely not good enough for Harry, no matter how handy he may be. He may have found a bit of pleasure in that.

              “Wait, Louis, can you _please_ give me some clothes?”

              Louis closed the door behind him, and his eyes landed on a stray pair of black, lacy material. If he was going to stop being selfish and  push Harry to leave him and find someone better, he knew what he had to do.

 

***

For the rest of the day, Louis was feeling a bit guilty. He knew how much Harry hated being put on the spot and embarrassed.  Despite the sharp tone he had used to yell at Louis, he had been calm for the rest of the day. Almost as if nothing had happened. As they lay in bed together, Louis thought back to the phone call. He didn’t stay to hear all of it, so he didn’t know if Harry planned on visiting his family back in Cheshire. If he did, it would be without Louis. He wondered if Harry went, would he come back. Or if he would call Louis to tell him to pack his stuff and leave. He tried imagining a life without Harry, but found he couldn’t. How could he possibly live without him after knowing what it’s like be with him?

Louis’ whole life has been full of misery. Before Harry, the only time he ever felt any kind of reprieve from his bleak existence was when he was a boy and his mom would cuddle him at night, telling him stories to erase the tears from his eyes. Even then it had been bittersweet because the night only had so many hours. It wouldn’t be long before morning would come and they each had to part ways to perform their separate duties.

***

When he met Harry, Louis’ life took an unexpected turn. After the initial meeting where Harry blushed and stuttered out a no when Louis asked if he wanted a lap dance, he didn’t think he’d see him again. Clubs like the one he worked at were no place for him. Except, two weeks later, Harry returned and asked for a private session, cheeks on fire. The private session turned out to be more of a get to know you kind of deal. He didn’t even try to grab Louis’ arse like all the other perverts did.

The second time he showed up, he asked Louis out. Louis, of course, said no. But Harry was persistent and kept turning up to the club. He’d get two drinks, one for him and one for Louis. He’d stay until he literally had to be dragged out. After a few times, Louis finally said yes to the date, and to the one after, and to the one after. It came to the point where Louis absolutely dreaded going to work. He’d stay in bed in his shitty apartment thinking about having to endure pleasing old, perverted men when instead he could be with beautiful Harry who treated him so well.

When Harry asked him to move in with him one day, he said yes. He didn’t care they had only known each other for barely three months. He didn’t care that he didn’t know any of Harry’s friends or that they were moving way too fast. All he cared about was leaving his awful life behind and finally getting his happy ending.

He didn’t think about how life is not a fairytale and things rarely ever work out so easily. He didn’t think about how you can leave behind your old life, but the memories will haunt you wherever you go.


	4. -

I  _completely_   forgot about this fic!! I am really sorry guys! I know I always hate when authors take forever to update, but I'll try to post a new chapter within the next week or so. When I do, I'll delete this post so the chapters are continuous if that makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next part soon. I'd like to know what you thought of this in the comments! Also, I'm dreamboat-styles on tumblr if you want to talk more or whatever idk.


End file.
